Numerous handle designs for lifting objects, such as containers, are known in the art. One problem is a lack of a permanent yet strong lift handle design for applications with restricted handle thickness. In applications where there is very little space available for the thickness of the handle, thinner handles are all that can fit. This thin material puts high stresses on the surface of the hand while lifting the container. One way to avoid this problem is to provide removable handles, but they will often be missing when the item needs to be lifted. Removable handles also cause additional difficulties during installation and removal: the lifter must support the device with one hand while attempting to remove (or install) the lift handle with the other. Powered lift-assisted devices are often unavailable and usually too expensive for many lifting situations. As such, it would be desirable to provide a permanent yet strong lift handle operable in limited space situations.
Another problem that occurs with integrated lift handles is that they can trap fingers while the device is being lifted if the upward rotation of the handle is not limited. One way to limit rotation is to have a piece of the material of which the handle housing is made form a small block to prevent further rotation of the handle. However, this often causes deformation of the handle or the device itself. As such, it would be desirable to provide a lift handle that does not trap fingers or deform during rotation.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a handle system and method of operating the same that would overcome the aforementioned and other disadvantages.